At the World's End I 2 of 2
by Athena13
Summary: Athena's past arrives along with the Pegasus


At The World's End Part I - 2/2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 - A New Journey 

Athena watched as Apollo and Starbuck's ships headed away from the explosion and the Pegasus disappeared from sight. She dug her nails into her hands. 'You will not lose composure this time!' She told herself fiercely, remembering her outburst after hearing Zac die. This time instead Athena stared impassively at everything going on around her. She continued to monitor her zones and make sure that the rest of the Fleet was in proper formation, and trying not to think about the fact that she never received word from or about Orion. As the Fleet sped away from the scene, Athena confirmed her release from emergency duty with Tigh and ran to the landing bay. 

There were so many ships landing, maybe Rigel didn't clear Orion's, maybe she was too busy to tell her. Maybe... 

Almost a centar passed and Athena watched everyone who arrived, helping the bay crews where she could to pass the time, desperately hoping Orion would appear. Deep down she knew that Orion had gone back to serve with his commander. Even unto death. As any worthy warrior would. For a centon she didn't think she was strong enough to withstand the loss of him again. 

There was so little else of their old lives left. She wondered if he had really been there. Had it been the man she had known and loved all those yahrens ago? There were so many questions they didn't have time to answer. She knew she should be grateful for the chance to say goodbye that she didn't have last time. 

Maybe later she could find that strength. 

As the landing bay emptied out Athena stayed and looked out at the stars and tried really hard not to be angry with the man who had once again left her. Athena had never been so tired but knew that sleep would not come easy. 

Apollo and Starbuck saw her standing forlornly and watching as if she waited for one more viper. Apollo told Starbuck to go on ahead as he walked over to his sister. 

"Athena," Apollo walked up to his sister. He reached his hand out as if to touch her arm, but pulled away at the last moment. She didn't notice the movement as she continued to stare into space. 

"He went with Cain. That's if he even got off Gomoray, which no one seems able to confirm." Athena continued to stare straight ahead, working hard to keep her face immobile and expressionless. 

"I know he got off Gamoray, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Before we left the Pegasus, he told me to give this to you," Apollo opened his palm and inside was a Captain's insignia. Orion's symbol of rank. "He also asked me to tell you to talk to Bojay? Do you know him?" 

Athena took the pin carefully between her fingers, tears coming to her eyes despite her efforts to remain stoic. She turned looked up into her brother's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered brokenly, unable to finish answering the rest of his questions. 

This time, without hesitation, Apollo reached out and put his hand on his sister's face and wiped away some of her tears. He then raised his other arm and brought her into his embrace. He buried his face in her hair hiding the tears in his own eyes, his sister's pain reminding him of Serina's death. 

The brother and sister stood for a moment in each other's silent embrace comforting each other's loss. Apollo was the first to pull away. 

"I probably should know what to say right now, but I don't," Apollo whispered, looking down at his feet, suddenly feeling helpless. 

Athena smiled tremulously. "The only thing I've ever come up with in these situations is that there is nothing to say to make it better," she sighed. "Even knowing that doesn't help one bit. He knew he wasn't coming back. There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to ask." 

Apollo realized for the first time that Athena was the only one who hadn't offered him trite phrases when he lost Serina. She always made herself available, however, whenever he needed to talk or vent. Apollo suddenly felt better realizing he could do something for his sister. "How about another hug from your big brother? It's about all I have to offer." 

"I do need my big brother," Athena laughed through her tears. 

"And I need my little sister." Apollo hugged her again. "Let's go find Dad and Boxey." 

"Okay," came Athena's muffled answer. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Starbuck entered the Life Center and looked for Cassiopeia. In response to his queries, he was told that she was in the back room with Sheba. He headed and stood in the doorway, watching for a few centons Cassi talking quietly with her former lover's daughter. Starbuck didn't bother to alert them to his presence before he left silently. 

Cassi looked up as soon Starbuck turned away and watched him leave. She hadn't acknowledged his presence because she didn't feel prepared to face him yet. She knew him well enough to know that one had to choose their words carefully when dealing with a hurt Starbuck. Cassi just had never before been the person who had hurt him. She hoped by giving him time he would cool off and she wouldn't find herself in Athena's position. She turned back and continued to talk to Sheba for a few more centons. 

After she left Sheba's bedside, Cassi stretched her back, tired from her "trip" to Gamoray and centars on duty at the Life Center. She confirmed her leave with the other Med Techs on duty and headed for her quarters, thinking, despite her best intentions, of the events of the past few cycles. 

Cain was gone and his daughter wanted believed he had survived the baseship explosions and headed at light speed into deep space. For Sheba's sake Cassi hoped so, but Cassi was a practical woman and she already knew she wasn't going to spend time figuring out what ifs. As far as she was concerned Cain was gone and Starbuck was there, choices didn't have to be made in that regard. But Starbuck, as cool as he tried to act, would have to be reassured. Cassi realized that Starbuck's appearance in the Life Center meant that they still had a chance. She just wasn't prepared to take it until she had had some sleep, until they both had had some sleep. 

Then she had to do some thinking as to whether she really wanted to tie herself to a warrior and face everyday wondering whether he was going to come back. Cain's presence had reminded her of all the fears she had repressed these last sectars. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Athena left her Father's quarters where Apollo and Adama were trying to convince Boxey he had go to sleep - a hard task considering it was now technically a waking cycle. The experiences of the past few cycles had left her with little patience for a stubborn child, no matter how much she adored him. Besides, she wanted to see how her friend Sheba was doing. Then she had to gather her courage to find out what message this Bojay had for her. 

Athena entered the Life Center and asked where she could find Sheba and if she could visit with her. 

"I believe she may be sleeping, but you can take a peek if you promise not to disturb her Athena." Athena smiled her thanks to Med Tech Arak and headed towards the room he had pointed out. 

When she entered, Athena noticed Sheba was lying in a bed with her eyes closed, but as soon as Athena passed the threshold those eyes opened. 

Sheba smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey Thina," Sheba whispered. 

Athena pretended to skulk into the room, reminiscent of their childhood sleepovers where she or Sheba would sneak into the boys' room. "Hey Sheba, how are you feeling?" 

"Like I got shot by a Cylon," Sheba said with an ironic smile. 

Athena winced at that answer. "Ooh, I asked for that." 

"What happened, after I left the Pegasus? Neither Cassi or your father would tell me details. I knew Dad was going to go after the three base ships, could you see anything? Did he get through or did he...," Sheba was unable to voice even the possibility of failure and her father in the same sentence. 

Athena sighed in resignation. Obviously everyone thought it wise not to divulge the information while Sheba was still groggy, but Athena knew her friend would rest better knowing what she had to face instead of wondering and letting her imagination get the best of her. 

"No I couldn't see anything on the bridge either on the view screen or the scanners. Not even Apollo and Starbuck could tell, and they were the closest to the Pegasus. Those two helped deflect a lot of the ships by pretending to be Orange and Purple squadrons," Athena broke off, tears coming to her eyes, memories of her last view of the Pegasus flashing through her mind. 

"Apollo did that? And Starbuck? That was...pretty great of them considering how they felt about Cain. Well, knowing my Dad, he probably went to light speed through the debris and we'll be hearing from him again in a few yahren after he finishes off the rest of the Alliance," Sheba said with the bravado and never say defeat attitude she learned from her father. 

Athena looked down at the floor and squeezed Sheba's hand, "he may just have done that." She looked back up and looked Sheba directly in the eyes. "If anyone could win this one it is your Father! Orion promised he would be back." 

"Orion stayed with my father didn't he?" Sheba asked, changing the subject away from her own concerns. At Athena's silent nod, she continued. "Well, while we're waiting I have a few yahrens to fill you in on." 

"Well, you needn't do that right now, I should go, let you rest," Athena stated, not wanting to tell Sheba that she wasn't so sure there was anything to wait for. 

Sheba kept her grip on Athena's hand. "Please stay. I'll go crazy trapped in here alone." Athena nodded her assent. "Tell me everything that's happened to you since the Destruction. Tell me about this quest for...Earth? Isn't that some mythological story? From the Book of Kobol, I think?" 

"I don't think I have the energy to explain all that now. Let my Father do it, he'd love a new captive audience. Even Boxey's patience is wearing thin," Athena quipped to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Okay, new topic. How about your brother Apollo? I really annoyed him didn't I? He's still so pompous! Brave, but full of attitude." 

"He's had a rough time the last few sectars, he's not usually that, uh, uptight. I'm sure he was a bit surprised by your appearance. He's not used to anything taking him by surprise, nothing pleasant anyway." Athena's mind began to wander. 'They're both so fired up about each other, this could be just what they both need to stop their minds from dwelling on their losses?' A plan began to form in Athena's mind. 

"What was worse for him than anyone else?" Sheba asked genuinely curious. As far as she could tell, everyone had lost a great deal in the Destruction. Most warriors, however, didn't take it as license to be rude. Maybe Apollo wasn't as strong as she had remembered? 

"Apollo's deepest losses were after the Destruction. When Caprica went we lost Mom and before that, Apollo was on patrol with Zac and they discovered the Cylon's ambush. Apollo had to leave Zac behind to warn the fleet, Zac's viper was hit, destroyed. He blames himself, even though he had no choice. Sometimes I think he blames himself for the entire Destruction. It was rough for him, but after we escaped the Colonial galaxy Apollo thought we lost Starbuck, his best friend and wingmate. You'll remember hearing about him - he's that friend of Apollo's I had that crush on. Anyway," Athena paused for oxygen and Sheba smiled at her friend's characteristic rush to get all the details out in one breath. 

"Anyway, Starbuck had been captured by Baltar, but he managed to survive and come back. In the meantime Apollo got married and we found Kobol. Apollo and his new bride went to Kobol and Cylons killed her. They were actually on their post-sealing trip. Now he has a young son, his wife's son, that he has to care for and grieve, all at the same time and like Father, he takes the weight of our little world on his shoulders. It kind of goes against his quick-tempered nature. I guess you could say it's been rather overwhelming for him. I try to cut him some slack. Besides, you two hardly ever got along smoothly. Now shouldn't be any exception...should it?" Athena asked with a sly grin. 

"I feel so bad, I hadn't realized. He definitely needs to catch his breath. I can understand that," Sheba said quietly. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she looked at Athena questioningly. "One thing, Apollo a father? Wow! I mean on the one hand I can see that, he was always pretty studious and responsible. But he was practically just this young cadet when I last saw him sowing his wild oats. Who was his wife?" Sheba hoped her friend wouldn't suddenly remember her adolescent crush on Apollo. Since seeing him again, Sheba wasn't so sure it had ever really died, their pretending to be virtual strangers aside. 

"Serina, the Caprican news reporter," Athena smiled. 

"You're serious?! Didn't Apollo have a crush on her way back when? You used to tell me how you teased him mercilessly when he asked you to send him tapes of Caprican newscasts, for so-called research purposes. Wow! When did he finally meet her? Wasn't she way older than him?" 

"One question at a time! You're getting as bad as I am! Yes, he had a thing for her before they met. They met during the Destruction, actually. It was all pretty quick, I guess and then she became a warrior and was killed on Kobol. She was a number of yahrens older than him. She had a son, Apollo adopted him, and his name is Boxey." 

"Kobol? It exists? You have a lot to tell me don't you," Sheba said closing her eyes tiredly. 

"Get some rest," Athena said quietly. 

"How about you, you must be tired," Sheba asked sleepily. 

"I've been sitting on the bridge, I can't be that tired," Athena replied ironically. She actually didn't think she would get much sleep in the near future. Talking with her old friend had made her feel a bit better about things, at least for the moment. 

"The bridge? Still fighting over who's going to be Commander? I thought you loved flying a viper? When did you decide to turn in your wings?" Sheba asked suddenly revived. 

"It wasn't really a choice I've made, it sort of just happened. When the Destruction happened I hadn't yet been assigned to regular squadron status. Since then we really haven't had time to change things," Athena explanation sounded lame even to herself. Now she really hoped her friend would fall asleep. 

"How can you be happy sitting there? Well, no offense, I know I couldn't do it. You always wanted to be a heroic Viper pilot like our dads before you became an illustrious commander of a battlestar! You were so jealous that Apollo got to do it first!" 

"I know. After all this I was going to request a transfer...," Athena sighed. 

"True commander material would do something about the situation as soon as possible," Sheba answered, closing her eyes again. 

"So you get some rest so you can stand with me against my Father and Apollo. Real commander material takes advantage of the resources at hand and no one has better experience with stubborn men than you." 

Sheba smiled and drifted off to sleep. Athena sat and watched her friend for a while, deep in her thoughts. A half a centar later she was startled out of her reverie by the entrance of someone into the room. She glanced over and discovered Cassiopeia watching them. 

Cassi entered and put her hand on Athena's shoulder. "How long?" 

"She's been asleep for a while. I haven't disturbed her. I thought you got off duty?" Athena tried not to shrug the older woman's hand away. 

"I just wanted to make sure she was resting comfortably, I waited for you to finish first." 

"Thanks," Athena said, still uncomfortable with her respect for her Starbuck's new girlfriend. "Have you two gotten along?" Athena had heard about Cain's female companion from Sheba yahrens ago. She had suspected that Cassi was Cain's girlfriend when they first met since Sheba had always stressed, sneeringly, that Cain's "Cassi" was a Socialator, but her suspicions were never confirmed until now. 'At least I had to good sense not to blab that to Starbuck,' she thought to herself with heavy self-deprecation, remembering all the silly things she had done the past few sectars. 

"I guess we have," Cassi nodded. 

"That's good," Athena said, for her friend's sake, still uncomfortable with the woman with whom Starbuck had been dividing his time with. 

"As someone with Starbuck experience can I offer a bit of hard earned advice?" Athena said, surprising herself. 

"Sure," Cassi answered with obvious hesitation. 

"Talk to Starbuck, soon. Don't let him simmer too long, his heart will turn away," Athena advised, steeped in her own experience. Before Cassi could answer Athena got up and walked away to find another Med Tech to tell her if Bojay was awake and up to seeing visitors. She was going to take her own advice and not let things stew too long. Talking to Bojay was a place to start. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama and the members of the Council of the Twelve were on the podium. The Council members, even Sire Uri, remained seated as Adama stepped forward to give his welcome speech to the newest members of the Fleet. Adama's words were broadcast throughout the fleet. 

"Once again my fellow Colonials, we have, by the grace of God and the Lord of Kobol, survived another onslaught by the Cylons and The Traitor Baltar. But in the midst of our joy and our welcome of our long lost friends and family member who remain from the Pegasus. We must now offer our thanks and our prayers to Commander Cain and his loyal and brave crew who have enabled our escape. We do not know for sure what has happened out there, but if there was any way to survive, Commander Cain and his crew will find that way." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * Athena was directed to Bojay's room. Being a "hero" like Sheba he too was assigned a private room. It wasn't large, but it did afford him and his visitors privacy. 

"Oh sorry, I can come back," Athena started to back out of the room as she discovered Boomer already in there. 

"No, no. Come on in Athena," Boomer walked over and put his arm around her and led her back into the room. "I am sure your beautiful face will do more to cheer up this small, dingy room than mine can." 

Athena laughed at Boomer's blatant flattery. Of all her brother's friends, he was always the nicest to her and had easily become one of her friends as well. "Don't let Doctor Salik hear you call his rooms dingy." Athena suddenly turned serious. "Bojay, I know we've never met formally, but I was hoping I could ask you some questions." 

Bojay interrupted her and clasped her hand tightly. "I've seen holopictures of you many times Athena. Orion talked about you a lot. It's funny, but I feel like I already know you. Boomer...," Bojay looked at his friend beseechingly. 

Boomer cleared his throat. "I know when I'm not wanted anymore. I'll see you later Bojay, Athena," he patted his friend on his arm and kissed Athena's cheek before showing himself out. 

Athena removed her hand from Bojay's and tried to find a spot in the room to concentrate on before Bojay said what he had to say. 

"Relax Athena, this isn't an Academy disciplinary hearing. Sit down, take a few deep breaths. Bojay looked at his blanket blankly for a moment. "I know this must be hard. I imagine Apollo told you I had a message for you from Orion." At Athena's nod he continued. "It's not so much a message, none of us under Cain's command ever consider losing an option, but there are some things he said that I thought he would want you to know. Some things I would have liked to hear if I was in your position." 

Something in his expression made Athena wonder if he was in the same position. 'Is there someone on the Pegasus he's lost?' Athena shook off her thoughts, not wanting to pry into this virtual stranger's private life, and turned her attention to his words. 

Bojay struggled to sit up more and visibly winced when he moved his leg. 

"Don't, we can have this conversation when you're more up to it," Athena put a hand on Bojay's taut torso to stop his painful movements. 

"No, no, my body is fine, I just have to move this leg carefully. Help me sit up?" he asked quietly, ashamed of his weakness. 

Athena smiled to herself at the comforting display of warrior machismo. She helped him to sit up without a word, knowing that commenting would only embarrass him further. All of a sudden she realized that somehow she was comfortable with him, even touching him in a barely dressed stated, virtual stranger or not. 'Warriors aren't all that different from each other when it comes to the basics,' she smiled to herself. 

Bojay noticed the content smile come over Athena's face and was astounded at her quick recovery. 'Orion was right,' he thought to himself,'she's a resilient woman.' She reminded him of someone he used to know. 

"I've heard about you for yahrens from Orion. He and I are what you would call best friends. He didn't talk about the past with many people, none of us did after Molecay, but he always told me about you. He showed me pictures and told me stories about your childhood on Caprica and at the Academy. He admired you a great deal. Sometimes he and Sheba would reminisce about the old days and your name would come up. I have to admit I was jealous that I didn't know someone they obviously had fond memories of," Bojay smiled at her. 

She hastily wiped away the few tears that had leaked from her eyes at his words, unwilling to show any more vulnerability in front of this strong warrior of Cain's than she already had. 

Bojay pretended not to notice Athena's renewed distress and continued. "Before I went on the tanker mission he pulled me aside and told me that he was angry he wasn't going along, but that he was glad to spend the time with you. That's pretty impressive Athena, you meant so much to him he didn't bother to fight tooth and nail and get himself on the team like he normally would have." 

"Before this last mission, Orion told me that if he didn't make it that he wanted me to tell you he loved you and that all he wanted was for you to be happy. He asked me to make sure you smiled," Bojay finished. 

Athena sighed. "Thank you, Bojay. Most people, most warriors, wouldn't have bothered to pass such sentiment along. You and Orion must have been close friends," she reached over and clasped his hand again. "It means a lot to me. Orion told me a little about the things you had been through together on the Pegasus, I know he cared a great deal for you and respected your abilities as a warrior. I'm glad you're here with us on the Galactica, if there is anything I can do for you never hesitate to ask." 

"Could you ask this Doctor Salik to put some better decoration in here?" Bojay smiled and closed his eyes once he saw he had caused a similar one in the beautiful visage before him. 'Orion told me to make her smile,' he thought as he drifted into a content sleep 

Athena watched the young warrior sleep and tried to figure out whether being around him would be comforting or exacerbating an open wound. 

After a few centons of study she decided she hoped he would find it comforting. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Starbuck wandered aimlessly around the battlestar trying to avoid people and pointedly ignoring the broadcast of Adama's speech. He didn't want to hear anything about Cain, not after Cassi had deliberately ignored him a centar ago. Too keyed up to sleep, or even hustle a game of pyramid, he had taken to wandering the halls of the Galactica. During his aimless meandering he ran into Athena, who looked even less happy than he did. 

"Hey Starbuck," Athena stopped as she almost barreled into the handsome Lieutenant. 

Starbuck looked up and discovered that somehow he had wandered back to the Life Center. "Wow, you look as bad as I feel." 

Athena looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "still a silver-tongued devil? Excuse me," she tried to pass him. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you," Starbuck grabbed her arm. 

"Whatever," Athena answered automatically. She tried to remove Starbuck's hand from her arm and suddenly stopped. "Are you all right?" Athena was puzzled, concern for Athena's possibly hurt feelings was not normal for Starbuck since he had met the former Socialator. Well, since she had rejected his awkward proposal, she admitted ruefully. Still, it was odd enough to permeate her self-absorption. 

"Yeah," Starbuck glanced at his hands, seemingly surprised to see himself grasping her arm and let go. 

"What are you doing right now?" Starbuck looked as surprised as Athena felt to hear that question come out of her own mouth. "I was just going to pretend to sleep." 

"You're not going to listen to the speeches? I think each council member wants to get in some campaigning," Starbuck asked. "Personally, I don't think I can stomach any tributes to Cain right now." 

"I can relate to that," Athena laughed humorlessly. 

Starbuck put his arm out and motioned toward the lift. 

Athena hesitated. "Are you trying to ask me for advice? Well, my advice is that you should talk to Cassi. Don't let things fester," Athena was nauseated to hear her second delivery of that bit of advice. 

Starbuck looked at his ex-girlfriend suspiciously and put his arm down. "Yeah, I guess I was sort of asking advice?" Starbuck suddenly realized that Athena was probably the only person he could talk to about Cassi's feelings for Cain. For one thing, Cassi's actions wouldn't reflect on Cassi badly since Athena already didn't like her. For another, Athena had always shot straight with him before they had so foolishly gotten involved romantically and ruined their former friendship. And right now, she probably understood how he felt. 

"It's been a while since we've been real friends, but I do care about you Starbuck. And we are practically family. As much as it astounds me to admit, I hate to see you hurting," Athena explained with a wry grin. 

"I know Athena, after all these yahrens, I do know." Starbuck began to notice the curious stares the pair were attracting. "Listen, Apollo tried to encourage me to talk earlier, but with him these days it's kind of, you know." 

"Frustrating, I know, he's been hard to talk to since he lost Serina. It's not that he doesn't care, but after a certain point you lose him, he shuts down," Athena sighed. "If it isn't too weird for you, we did used to be good friends. The Lords know I could use a shoulder right now. No ulterior motives, I promise," Athena raised her hand over her heart in the time honored symbol of Warrior fidelity. 

"You still have to promise on pain of death not to tell anyone," Starbuck said threateningly, "you'd ruin my reputation!" they finished in unison and then both laughed. 

"Aw, Starbuck, if I ever told all the deep, mushy stuff you've told me over the yahrens no one would believe me!" Athena squeezed his arm. 

"Maybe a woman's perspective would be helpful here, but I think we had better find somewhere private, we're attracting some attention." He glanced around nervously, still not used to being an object of interest in their small world. 

Athena had also noticed the curious stares. People were probably waiting for them to come to blows - or make out. "How about my room? Rigel is staying elsewhere this morning." Athena wasn't even going to touch on just where, or with whom. 

"Okay," Starbuck nodded. 

"I need to change, meet me there in fifteen centons," Athena headed towards a lift, a little startled that she and Starbuck had just agreed to spend time alone together as friends. She hoped they didn't kill each other. Considering her intermittent rage against Orion and Cain, as well as Athena and Starbuck's own unique history, it was a distinct possibility. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

A few centons later Starbuck was sprawled out on a cushiony chair in Athena and Rigel's quarters when Athena entered wearing sweats. From the tray in her hand Starbuck surmised she had gone to the Officer's Club to get some snacks for them. 

"Are you sure about this Starbuck? I have to admit I'm not really in an entertaining mood," Athena glanced at him as she put the goodies down on the very table where she and Orion had recently shared a meal. 

"Good because I'm not in a charming mood either. You have to admit we've both seen each other worse off. Maybe we could actually cheer each other up, or depress each other more, whichever," Starbuck tried to see what she had brought. He suddenly realized he was hungry. 

"True. You used to be good at cheering me up," Athena smiled as she noticed Starbuck's interest and put the tray down on the small table next to his seat. 

"Only because I thought you were such a cute kid," Starbuck smiled at her before turning his attention to the food. 

"Oh please, spare me!" Athena smiled despite her words of protest. 

"See, made you smile! It's true. I only used to tease you because Apollo threatened to pummel me if I flirted with his baby sister. It was a cover. You should have seen how ticked off he was when I told him what a beautiful woman you were going to be when you grew up, more than I normally ticked him off, by the way. You were only kid, but he was afraid I'd sweep you off your feet back then. But not as angry as he was when he figured out that we were dating. That was a sight to see," Starbuck smiled to himself. 

"I never knew you said all that! I had such a big crush on you, of course I made that more than obvious. Imagine if I had known you thought I was cute!" Athena carefully sidestepped his reference to their recent relationship. 

"I said beautiful," Starbuck corrected automatically as he bit into a mushie. He closed his eyes as he savored its flavor and it began to take the edge off his hunger. "I'm sorry about Orion," he opened his eyes and told Athena. 

"Thanks," Athena mumbled and stood up and began pacing. 

"Hey, I'm sorry," Starbuck stood up and stilled her motions. "I didn't mean to upset you," he leaned close to her face and mumbled. 

"Frak, are you trying to make me cry?" Athena felt herself become disconcerted by his obvious concern, and his nearness. 

"No," Starbuck whispered and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just not very good at this sort of thing I guess," he sighed and pulled her against him. 

"I think you're better at it than you think," Athena let herself relax against him for a few microns. 

"Don't tell then," Starbuck teased as he released her and led her to the couch. 

"I don't think either of us are going to gossip about any of this," Athena pointed out as she slipped from his side and pulled a bottle of Colonial Kaluha from the cabinet next to the couch. "Enough of this, let's toast another close escape for the Fleet and to the hero sitting here in my very own quarters." 

Starbuck's brows raised at the loot she waved in front of him. "Where'd you get that? I know, you won't tell, never mind. I taught you too well for my own good, but I could use some of that. You're not afraid I'm going to take advantage of you if you drink too much?" Starbuck waggled his eyebrows. 

Athena just smiled at Starbuck's quip, appreciating his attempt at normalcy. 

"Here," Starbuck stood up and took the bottle and cups from Athena. "You sit, I'll pour, it's a man's job." 

Athena just rolled her eyes, ignoring the bait, and sat back down on the cushy couch. "I'm not sure if this all happened. I think I've been dreaming, but I don't think I really enjoyed it." Athena stretched her legs out in front of her. 

"It happened all right. That or we've both had the same nightmare." Starbuck responded handing Athena a full cup of Kaluha. He motioned to the space next to her with his cup and she just nodded. He sat down and faced her. 

"Do you want to talk about Orion?" Starbuck asked and took a long pull on his drink. "I never realized this stuff tasted so good!" 

They were both silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. "I don't really have anything to say. I'm furious at him for leaving me again, I know I shouldn't be, but there it is. I also know once I get over being angry, I'll miss him and grieve, then I'll start to heal. Again. I just hope it doesn't take as long this time. I probably should just be grateful I got so see him one more time," Athena shrugged and took another sip of her drink. 

"So did you, uh, enjoy your time together this time?" Starbuck cleared his throat. 'Why did I just ask that?' Starbuck mentally kicked himself. 

Athena blushed and turned away, she definitely did not want to have this discussion with Starbuck. The fact that she wouldn't sleep with him and the fact that it wasn't because she was a virgin was a long- standing sore subject. "Let's just say I have no regrets. Would you like to talk about Cassi now?" Athena asked. 

Starbuck laughed at her deft turn of the conversation. "Cassiopea. Cassiopea. The love of Commander Cain's life. The girlfriend of a Legend, who may or may not be living anymore. She had feelings for him and she obviously still does. So where does that leave Starbuck? Old 'love 'em and leave 'em' Starbuck. She never even told me about him. I guess the truth is that we don't have the kind of relationship, the kind where we talk about serious things like the past. It's never been like it was between you and I. Cassi and I give each other space more than anything. I can't help but wonder what else don't I know. I don't even know if it even matters," Starbuck drained his glass with a grimace. 

"She obviously has feelings for you too," Athena tried to make him feel better. 

"Because he's not here? I don't know if that's enough," Starbuck shook his head. 

Athena nodded understandingly. She was more than familiar with that feeling. Due, in fact, to the man sitting near her. 

"It's not ego. I don't, well maybe it is. She doesn't have to love me, but she can't be in love with somebody else. Does that make any sense?" Starbuck asked. 

"A booby prize? Second choice?" Athena asked looking away. 

"Exactly. How did you...," Starbuck began until Athena cut him off. 

"Like I felt when Aurora was killed and you were suddenly ready to commit to me," she pointed out quietly. 

"And you weren't still in love with Orion? You wouldn't sleep with me because of his memory!" Starbuck became defensive. They had never touched on this subject directly before. 

"That had nothing to do with it!" Athena protested. 

"He's back for one day and bamn," Starbuck shot back. 

Athena stood up and started pacing. "Don't make this into something it's not! You and I hadn't reached that level of commitment yet, at least not that we were admitting until it was too late," she pointed out. 

Starbuck opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find anything to say. She was right. He had never admitted to anyone but her brother Zac how much he had cared for her. She in turn had played according to his lead, dating others and not allowing herself to be hurt. Now, he was sure he was right to do that, convinced that she had never gotten over Orion. Aurora's role, well, that was something he would have to think about later. 

"I'm sorry I started this. It doesn't matter now," Athena stated. "It doesn't matter anymore. Can we just be friends again? Can we just forget our past?" 

"Come sit back down. Maybe it was time we got all that out," Starbuck told her and went to sit down on the couch. Athena sat back down next to Starbuck and smiled, knowing what he was thinking at that moment. "The best thing is for you to ask Cassi what she wants, how she feels. Then you two have to figure out where to go from there. What if she is still in love with Cain? Are her feelings for you now going to be enough? Are you planning on giving any more than right now? You can't ask her for more than you're willing to give." 

"I, I don't know. I'll think about it. Let's take our mind off this...this...stuff," Starbuck raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"I'll change the subject after I say one more thing?" At Starbuck's reluctant nod, Athena continued. "She may have hurt you, don't just throw it all away because of one mistake, this time. New subject how about this one? I'm going to request a transfer off the bridge to a squadron," Athena announced as she poured her and Starbuck another round of drinks. 

"I hope you don't mind my mentioning it, but I remember you yelling about certain persons who couldn't wait to get out there and get shot up...," Starbuck cleared his throat, alluding once again to Athena's rejection of his fumbled marriage proposal, despite their recent agreement to let it drop. 

"Space debris Starbuck, space debris," Athena reminded Starbuck. "After Zac was killed I couldn't bring myself to push the issue with my Father, or Apollo after losing Serina. I know how hard it will be for Dad to have both of his 'remaining' children out there, but I just can't let it go by anymore. I promised Orion and Sheba I wouldn't. I just have to figure out how to tell him without hurting him. Simply saying that I want to blast Cylons or that I'm going to become a raving lunatic if I continue to be condemned to bridge duty probably won't work." 

"Why not? It's the truth. I think that would more effective with your Father than some felgercarb argument." 

"You may be right, you've always managed to wrap my Father around your finger against his better judgment. He does appreciate straightforwardness. I just want to make sure I cover all the corners of the pyramid before he plays the guilt card. Or Apollo does." 

Starbuck laughed at Athena's gambling metaphor. Apollo and Adama never knew it, but Athena had been his silent partner in some of his more complicated pranks, and she was a whiz at gambling. He missed those relatively carefree days, maybe getting her off the bridge would lighten her up again? If so he'd defintiely help achieve that goal. "So who are you going approach first Apollo or the Commander? Or are you going to hit both at the same time? I think Adama might be more reasonable than Apollo, especially after Serina...," Starbuck trailed off. 

Athena got up and poured herself another cup. She gestured the bottle at Starbuck and topped him off at his nod. "Apollo was pig- headed with Serina before anything happened, he's not likely to give in again. He really imagines it's his fault we lost Serina and Zac." 

"The Commander would be a better place to start. Despite his feelings, he's less likely to let them get in the way of a rational military decision," Starbuck agreed with his own conclusion. 

"If my best shot is with Father, it's going to be an uphill battle. Maybe I should get Tigh on my side too?" 

"Adama might not be happy to know you spoke to Tigh first," Starbuck pointed out, starting to slur his words. 

"True, I'll get a maybe out of Adama first, then I'll talk to Tigh and get the wheels in motion. Maybe I'll try Apollo...," Athena rambled, obviously becoming a bit inebriated. "No, then Apollo will be insulted I talked to Tigh first. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm plotting against my family." 

"It can't be helped. You have to go with what you know and can accomplish," Starbuck pointed out, feeling none to steady himself. 

"My Mother used to try and teach us not to be that way, of course she didn't live on a battlestar," Athena remembered. 

Starbuck finished his cup of Kaluha before leaning down and putting his head in Athena's lap. He was feeling a bit drowsy, and drunk. He smiled when he felt her rest her cup on his head and continued to devise her strategy out loud. Starbuck broke in occasionally to give his input. 

"No, no, if I don't mention Zac at all, Dad and Apollo will save it for their side. I have to bring him up immediately and neutralize that argument, that what Rhys would say. And she was one of the best legal minds on the Colonies and the best in the Fleet. Maybe I'll call her for some tactical advice," Athena disagreed with Starbuck's suggestion. 

"Oh, my mind isn't good enough? Well, I definitely think you need to bring Serina up to Adama. Apollo will and you can make him look overemotional. Ha, Apollo overemotional, I like that!" Starbuck amused himself. 

Athena poured them out the rest of the bottle. 

"I can't believe I feel so good, this stuff is amazing; I must be really tired or something, only half a bottle and I feel this way...," Starbuck observed before drinking his last cup in one gulp. Not an easy feat considering his head was still in Athena's lap. "I can see why you women love this stuff. Is the Fleet Chocola this good?" 

"Better even! Want to try some?" Athena asked with an evil grin. 

"You have some? Where is all this contraband coming from?" Starbuck really wanted to know, Cassi really loved chocola. Starbuck shook his head, he wasn't going to think about Cassi. He forced himself to sit up as Athena motioned that she was going to get up. 

"Rigel and I always have a stash in here," Athena leaned to the side of the sofa and pulled some chocola out of a nearby drawer. She sat up on her knees and hurriedly opened it. "Here," she broke a piece off and reached over to pop it into Starbuck's mouth. 

"Mmmmm," Starbuck moaned his enjoyment. 

Athena giggled. "I haven't made you do that in a long time!" Then she took a piece for herself. She closed her eyes and let it melt on her tongue. "I have to concur with your assessment Starbuck. I owe Clai big for this batch!" 

"The secret source revealed! More!" Starbuck demanded like a greedy child. When Athena popped another piece in his mouth he took her hand and started to suck some melted chocola off her fingers. The alcohol and the sucra were humming through his veins as he deliberately let his mouth linger on her last finger. He looked into her startled blue eyes even as he felt his body respond to the erotic motions he was making. 

Athena pulled her fingers from his grasp and looked away. Starbuck could still tell that her breathing had sped up. He reached down and readjusted his suddenly tight pants. Then the reality of what he had just done hit him. 

"That stuff was so good...," Starbuck began. "I didn't mean anything...chocola does that..." Athena said at the same time. 

Suddenly they both sighed and laughed. 

"Let's just not pretend that was something it wasn't," Athena turned back and caught his gaze. "We're tired and upset. Things just got a bit out of control." "Sure," Starbuck said looking a bit dazed. The only thing out of control here seemed to be his arousal, which, fortunately, Athena didn't seem to notice. "Why don't you get some sleep," he quietly suggested. 

"I don't think I can right now," she looked down at the floor. 

"Come on," Starbuck grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sleep chamber. "I'll tell you a story just like I used to when you were little," Starbuck gave her his most endearing smile. 

Athena's hands went to her hips as she looked at him. 

Starbuck pretended that he didn't want to push her onto the bed and crawl on top of her. "Change and I'll be right back," he turned and walked back into the outer room. He tried not to listen to the sounds of Athena stripping off her clothes or the sounds of her slipping under the covers of his bed. 

He looked down at himself with a wry smile as he took in his unabated arousal. 'My heart might be confused, but my body still has a one track mind,' he shook his head and tried to think about anything but the fact that Athena was drunk, sleepy and waiting for him in bed just in the other room. When he felt that he could control himself he walked back in and sat down on her bed. 

"I thought you would have fallen asleep by now," Starbuck said as his eyes adjusted to the light. 

"I told you I can't sleep," she mumbled tiredly. "You promised me a story." 

Starbuck shook his head at her one track mind. "I did. How about the tale of The Wayward Daggit? Did I ever tell you that one?" 

"Yeah, but tell it again," Athena told him. 

"Well," Starbuck shifted, trying to find a comfortable position from which to tell the tale. 

"Lay down," Athena told him as she slid over. 

"Um, Athena," Starbuck fumbled. 

"On the covers, Starbuck. I'm not trying to seduce you," she laughed at him. 

'Trying is the key word here woman,' he signed to himself. She might not be trying to seduce him, but his body was responding nonetheless. Quickly realizing the futility of resistance, it would only serve to make her uncomfortable, he lay down on the pillow next to her. He was very careful to make sure that their bodies weren't touching and he began to tell the story. 

Athena lay facing Starbuck, but she couldn't force her eyes to stay open as she listened to his comforting voice. She remembered back to when she was little and Starbuck would tuck her and Zac in and tell them stories. It was something he had started doing again when she got to the Galactica, both before and after they started dating. Except those later in life stories had produced a different response than when she was a child. Instead of making her sleepy, his voice would seem to vibrate and caress her body, causing her to lean forward and kiss him. Kiss him until she fell asleep in his arms. She had missed that feeling. 

Now, however, she couldn't give into the urge and kiss him. He wasn't hers anymore. Even though she could tell by the roughness in his voice and the heat coming off his body that he too was aroused. 

All the conflict in her body exhausted her even further and she finally fell asleep. 

Starbuck continued to tell his story until he was sure that Athena was indeed asleep. He lay there and watched her sleep for a few centons before deciding he had better leave before he fell asleep himself. He hesitated a moment as he leaned over her face as if he was about to kiss her cheek. Instead he lightly brushed he lips against hers before rolling off the bed and walking towards the door. He was about to leave when he stopped at the doorway. Resting his head on his hand and straddling the doorway he looked back at her once more before he left. 

Athena's lips broke into a smile before she burrowed further under the covers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 6 - The Path 

Athena realized two things when she woke up. The first was how well she had slept, the second was that the past few cycles really weren't a dream. 

Orion had come and gone and Starbuck had told her a story until she was asleep. 'Just when I thought life couldn't get any odder,' she thought to herself as she forced herself to get out of bed and begin to face the day. First order of business was picking up Boxey from school. Then she had to talk to her Father. 

* * * * * * * * * * * After school Athena dropped Boxey and some of his friends off in the Rec Room for supervised play and headed for her Father's office. She had to talk to him before she went on bridge duty. 

She reached his office and paused to take a deep breath. "It's now or never Lieutenant. Time to prove your leadership mettle, as Sheba would say!" 

Despite the fortifying breath and the words of self-encouragement, she still stood outside the door uncertain how to broach the subject. All the time she had been talking with Boxey she had been distracted trying to think of the perfect opening statement. Nothing brilliant came to mind. "I should have contacted Rhys!" she berated herself for still being unsure how to preface her request. 

As Athena stood there appearing to be staring off into space people began to look at her curiously, a fact which Athena noticed when she heard her name mentioned in snatches of conversation. Listening closely know, her face flushed as she heard the words "Starbuck" and "last night" and her name bandied about. "More rumors!" she thought in a panic. Athena started to turn away from her Father's office to go find Starbuck to warn him then realized that she was just looking for an excuse to procrastinate her self-assigned task. 'Besides, Starbuck and Cassi need to handle their own relationship!' she shook her head and took a deep breath and marched through the doorway. 

"Good rehearsal," she thought to herself a she entered the outer room of Adama's offices. "Hi Kalen, is he busy?" she asked the young man seated just inside the door. 

"Well, not too busy for a visit from his daughter I'm sure," her father's secretary smiled at her. "Let me tell him you're here." 

After a few microns Kalen turned back to Athena and nodded. "Go right in, Athena, and might I say how lovely you are looking today?" he asked with a wink. 

"Of course you can!" Athena winked back and headed into the lion's den. 

* * * * * * * * * Adama was sitting at his desk typing on his terminal, he looked up when his daughter entered, a bright smile showing his joy at her unexpected visit. It only made her feel guilty because she knew that smile was going to disappear in just a few centons. 

"I'll be finished here in a micron," Adama informed her, turning back to his task. 

Athena looked at the chair in front of the desk, but declined to sit down. Restless, she went to the starview and looked out. 

Adama, meanwhile, finished entering his report into the computer, another endless report to the council. Adama pressed "enter" and looked up. He frowned when he noticed that Athena hadn't sat down and appeared nervous. He wondered what bombshell he was in for this time, the last time she looked that nervous to talk to him was when she hesitantly informed him of her relationship with her brother's best friend. He had a feeling it wouldn't be as comical this time. 

He stood and walked to stand behind his daughter. "Do I need to sit back down for this?" Adama asked, obviously startling her. 

Athena turned around and assumed military posture. That's when Adama knew that it was serious. "Obviously this is more than just a social visit, you haven't decided to join the Otori sect have you?" 

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm so, so...unreliable and thoughtless?" Athena asked in an obviously stricken whisper. 

"No, no, I'm sorry dear, it was my obviously feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere, it's just that last time I saw that face you informed that you were dating Starbuck. I was just going to the opposite extreme, forget it. Of course, I don't think your unreliable, though you do usually appreciate my attempts at humor a little more," Adama assured his daughter, placing his hand on her arm. 

Athena sighed to herself. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous right now. This is serious. I am here as both a subordinate and your daughter," Athena paused, obviously searching for the right words. "I wanted to inform you that I will be submitting a formal request for transfer off the bridge and assignment to a squadron. As your daughter, I ask that you understand and give your blessing," Athena chose the direct approach. 

Adama was stunned. "I knew that you wanted more flying time, but I thought being on the reserve squadron would solve that. We need you on the Bridge. Your tactical analysis are almost flawless and Tigh would be lost without you." 

"You've said that before, but I don't think that is true. Just a few cycles ago, just when we are in the midst of a critical mission my presence on the bridge wasn't required," Athena pointed out calmly, referring to her off time with Orion during the Tanker mission. 

"Is that what this is about? Because Tigh granted you leave to be Orion before battle? You should be grateful, not insulted," Adama retorted firmly. 

Athena shook her head. "I'm not insulted, I know that I asked for the time off and I was glad to have it. That doesn't change the fact that I was expendable. You've told me before that my presence on the Bridge is vital, but do you say that as Commander of this battlestar or as my Father?" Athena asked quietly. 

"You underestimate your value Athena. And you underestimate my professionalism. You were a part of making tactical plans for the Gomoray mission and you were required to return before our air strike. As both your Commander and your Father I can assure you that I would not have anyone less than capable on the Bridge - daughter or not," Adama said stiffly. 

"I don't mean to insult your command abilities. The truth, however, is that I am not irreplaceable on the Bridge while we have a shortage of trained pilots, which is why we have created a Reserve Squadron made up of warriors who didn't train to be viper pilots in Academy and newly minted pilots. I trained to be a viper pilot, I have experience and I have the instincts. On the bridge I can be replaced by a civilian technician," Athena kept her voice carefully modulated. 

"That's not true. It's your knowledge of military tactics and weaponry, as well as your technical training that make you valuable. Your instincts serve you well on the bridge, they serve us well. You have a good future before you in Bridge service." 

"But I'm not happy there. It's not the future I want. It's not a future I can even begin to contemplate. It never was," Athena deserted her practical arguments. 

Adama's shoulders visibly fell at his daughter's simple admission. He remembered each and every time his son went out on a mission and he looked at his daughter, thankful she was there on the bridge with him. He knew that her arguments were valid. More importantly, he knew that the time would come when Athena would no longer be content to remain by his side because she was a warrior like her father and brothers. 

"I won't stop you if this is what you really feel you must do. Believe it or not I still feel the hot blooded urge to face the enemy from the cockpit of a viper. It was hard for me, even for the sake of advancement to give that up. How can I deny my daughter the fulfillment of all I've taught her? I should be proud, I am proud." Adama closed the space between them and placed his hands around her face. "I'll miss you by my side." 

Tears filled Athena's eyes. "I know how hard this is for you, to have both of us out there. I want you to know that I did not make this decision lightly. I've stood with you and watched the Cylons destroy our worlds, my brother being killed and I stand with you and worry about Apollo, but I can't just stand there anymore and be helpless." 

"Thank you for that Athena. I know that you did not make this decision selfishly. I know how much you've hated being on the bridge, I just hoped you would come to like it and it would be enough. But you are my daughter, your mother's daughter and you are too strong willed and hot blooded to settle," Adama admitted. 

Athena could see the sadness in her father's eyes. At the same time she saw his pride. "Thank you Commander." 

"I said I won't stand in the way of your request, but don't expect me to pull strings and come up with a plumb assignment. We may be short on qualified pilots, but we're also short on vipers and until our new construction is underway you may have to wait for a spot," Adama reached out to hold his daughter in his arms. 

"A spot for what?" Apollo asked walking into the room. "Kalen said Athena was here. Have I interrupted something?" Apollo stopped as he took in their positions. 

"Your sister was just informing me of her intent to request a transfer off the Bridge to a squadron," Adama spared Athena the need to tell her brother. 

Seeing the stubborn expression on her brother's face, Athena put her hand up. "Forget it Apollo. It's not open for discussion." 

"As flight commander of one of the squadrons on this ship and your superior office I beg to differ," Apollo said hotly. 

"Oh gee, at least you didn't try and pull big brother rank," Athena rolled her eyes. Apollo had no say in whether Athena got a transfer, he could only prevent her from being assigned to the Blue Squadron. He could also ask the other Squadron leaders to make her life miserable. 

"Father, you're not going to allow this," Apollo stated. 

"Yes I am," Adama answered. "Your sister is a warrior and she has just as much a right to do her job as you do. Don't try to pull rank with me," Adama gently reminded his son of his place. 

Apollo was rendered speechless. His father had effectively thwarted his arguments. "Athena, may I speak to you alone?" Apollo thought that alone he could talk his sister out of this and preserve the status quo. 

Athena was about to refuse when she decided to spare their father from having to listen to them argue, and she knew from Apollo's look it wasn't going to be anything but an argument. She nodded and Adama said he had to go and confer with Tigh and left them alone. 

"How could you ask this of him?" Apollo demanded as soon as the door closed behind Adama, leaving them alone in the room. 

"How could I? Why is this all on my shoulders? He told you himself that I have just as much of a right to be a pilot as you!" Athena responded angrily. 

"I was already a pilot before you even started the Academy," Apollo's argument sounded foolish to his own ears. 

"So seniority determines who gets to worry Dad more?"Athena asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Funny how you defended my right to fly to Serina." 

"Things were different before," Apollo said stubbornly. 

"What was different before Apollo?" Athena fired at him, biting her tongue from telling him what she knew he was thinking. 

"You know what's different," Apollo evaded the question, hoping guilt would make the argument for him. He'd had almost the very same argument with Serina when she sneaked off to train as a warrior and he lost then. Problem was he still didn't know how he could win, and if he lost he knew how high the cost would be. He was willing to use whatever weapon he could to keep his sister safe, and not have to feel doubly guilty about worrying their father. 

Athena turned away and began pacing. She suddenly whipped around to face her brother, her eyes shooting flames. "You are not going to use guilt against me anymore. I'll tell you what's different. You, you're different! You never used to take responsibility for everyone else's choices. Zac chose to become a warrior, just as Serina did. They both knew the risks. I chose to become a warrior and I knew the risks when I made that decision. And if I wasn't cognizant of them before I sure as Hades am now. I listened to Zac being killed, I watched our being world destroyed and our mother being killed. I lost the man I love long before graduation and I could have backed out of my commitment then and I chose not to. I watched him being killed again just a couple of cycles ago! I lived through the capture of Starbuck. I've listened and seen countless friends killed in the past few sectars. I once accused Starbuck for loving the thrill of the fight and I pushed him away. The truth is that I hated myself for loving that same thrill because I saw how Zac's loss devastated our Father, and you. So don't try and make me think that I'm wrong to feel the same way you do. Don't treat me like I'm too stupid, careless and selfish to assess those risks for myself. You don't have the right to make that decision for me or to expect me to sacrifice myself to save your own feelings. So I can sit on the bridge as a comfort for Father and you can take every one-way mission and not have to feel guilty about him worrying about you?" Athena's voice broke and she turned away. 

She thought she would feel relieved at finally having said everything she had been thinking since Serina had been killed and Apollo had turned in on himself. Instead she felt deflated and guilty and she wasn't sure that her beloved brother wouldn't just hate her now. Athena braced herself for Apollo's outburst. 

"Athena, you haven't flown a viper in sectars," Apollo responded in a flat voice as if she hadn't just said anything. 

Athena turned around and just stared at her brother, stunned and not trusting herself to respond rationally. 

Under Athena's scrutiny, Apollo shifted uncomfortably and sigh. "Yeah, I heard you Athena. You're right, you're both right. This is your decision and I have no right to stand in your way. Maybe I have wanted you on the bridge so Father wouldn't worry so much about both of us. And not it's not fair, I wouldn't give up flying a viper and you shouldn't be denied that chance," Apollo said quietly, saying the words but not really internalizing their meaning. 

"I'm not trying to hurt Dad, or you. It's just that...I don't need to explain this to you," Athena knew that her brother felt the same sense of responsibility to defend their people and got the same thrill from flying that she did. Athena walked over and hugged her brother. 'I just wish he would address those other issues I pointed out,' Athena thought to herself noticing that Apollo didn't respond to her comments about taking responsibility for Zac and Serina or his taking on the most dangerous missions himself. Athena wished she could make him own up to his suicidal tendencies, but knew that her brother couldn't be forced to deal with his feelings. She just hoped he didn't manage to kill himself before he rediscovered a purpose to his life. 

Just as Apollo released his sister Adama came walking back in. 

"Ah good, that's over with. Apollo, did you have something you needed to talk to me about?" Adama hoped not, he was still reeling from his daughter's revelations. He and Ila had tried to invoke a rule allowing only one crisis from one child per sectar, unfortunately it had never worked. 

"No,it was a purely social call. I wanted to see if you could have dinner with Boxey and me, and Athena when I found her. 

"I'd love to, but your Sister still has bridge duty," Adama said meaningfully, reminding Athena that she had mere centons to get there. 

Athena grimaced. She didn't say so out loud, but she really hoped a spot could be found for her soon. "I do have to go now, I need to talk to Tigh before I report in. Omega will have to find someone to replace me as well. Thank you Commander, Captain," Athena smiled at her family before she left. 

Adama watched her leave with a resigned expression on his face. He turned and caught his son watching him. "Don't get me wrong Apollo, I'm not happy about her decision, but I can't stand in her way. I can't allow my personal feelings to interfere with how the ship is run and you must learn to do the same." 

"When do I allow my personal feelings...," Apollo broke off at his father's raised eyebrows. 

"Maybe the team on our next dangerous mission can be comprised of someone besides you and Starbuck? Your fellow warriors, not to mention the Council are starting to grumble about favoritism," Adama said, trying to diplomatically address his and his daughter's concern that Apollo took on too much himself. 

"You and Starbuck are among the best warriors I have, but we do have some other talented people who deserve the opportunity to serve the Fleet and earn some medals." 

Apollo nodded but didn't comment. Delegation wasn't his strong point, he never expected his men to do something that he wouldn't do himself. Starbuck, as often as he somehow "found" himself on the same missions, also grumbled that Apollo just didn't trust anybody else to do the job. Apollo disagreed with the observation. 

"I'm going to go pick up Boxey and meet you at your quarters?" At Adama's nod Apollo rushed out of the room. 

Adama walked over to the starview and sighed heavily. Raising the children without Ila was hard work. He wondered how she had handled it mostly alone all those yahrens. "Ila, I miss you my love," he said tenderly to the stars. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Athena wait up!" Apollo called out, catching up with his sister in the corridor. Athena stopped. "I'm sorry about before," Apollo said as he caught up. 

"I know Apollo," Athena put her hand on his arm. 

"Have you thought about which Squadron you want?" he asked. 

"You mean do I want Blue, with you, Boomer and Starbuck?" Athena shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead. Starbuck and I have made our peace. We would probably work together well, now." 

"Made peace? I know I'm forbidden to ask, but I've heard some things...," Apollo trailed off meaningfully. 

"In other words, despite all my efforts I've once again managed to become fodder for gossip. You heard that I spent last night with Starbuck," she whispered. 

"You spent last night with Starbuck?" Apollo asked incredulously, standing up from his position against the wall. 

"No. Yes. No!" Athena motioned for her brother to lower her voice. "What did you hear?" "I'm not getting involved, you made me swear not to get involved...," Apollo chanted to himself. 

"What did you hear?" 

"That Starbuck broke up with Cassi in the Life Center and that you were waiting outside to comfort him. I didn't believe it, but figured you were probably at least on the same side of the ship as him. So what's going on? I'll stay out of it, but at least let me worry about my little sister's reputation.?" 

"Nothing is going on Apollo. Starbuck and I both needed a shoulder last night. We were good friends before all the other stuff. We just had some drinks and he left. Nothing happened," Athena began to walk towards the bridge. 

"I do remember those days.I just hope Cassi hasn't heard about this before Starbuck has a chance to talk to her. I'd hate to see something else coming between them now. He does care about her a great deal," Apollo warned as he caught up with her again. He really didn't want them to get involved again. 

"I don't think she's foolish enough to believe gossip. Nothing did happen Apollo," Athena responded to her brother's not-so-subtle message. "I'm off to the bridge, for now," Athena reminded him sternly before her face turned serious, "Apollo, I am sorry I was kind of harsh in there." 

"Well, maybe I deserve some of it. What else is a little sister for but to remind her big brother when he's being, what did you imply, a hypocrite?" Apollo smiled, "I'm trying Athena, I'm trying." 

"I know Captain, thanks," Athena hugged her brother. "I'm going to be late! Bye!" Athena ran off down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7 - Choices & Turning Points 

Cassi had been on continuous duty for more centars than she could keep track of when she finally left the Life Center. There had been wounded from the two battlestars to treat, some were friends, some strangers and even a potential stepdaughter. 

As soon as she was out that door, however, Cassi's mind left her duties and zeroed in on thoughts she had deliberately pushed out of her mind, Starbuck and Cain. 

Cassi knew that she had to speak to Starbuck, and soon, but she also knew she was too exhausted to think straight right then. She had managed some sleep the night before, but it hadn't come close to being enough. It hadn't helped throughout the cycle that she heard people "whispering" about Starbuck and Athena being seen together last night. As she headed to her quarters to get some more sleep she failed to notice Starbuck coming towards her. 

"Cass?" Starbuck said quietly. 

Cassiopeia looked up and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "Starbuck, I...," she began. She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. "Have you had any sleep since Gomoray? You look terrible." She tried not to wonder whether he had indeed spent the morning in Athena's bed. 

"I haven't been able to sleep, too keyed up after a mission I guess," Starbuck shrugged. "You look exhausted yourself. Can I walk you to your room?" At her questioning gaze he added, "no strings." 

"You always make the worst deals, but thanks," Cassi attempted a reassuring smile. 

Starbuck didn't smile back. 

As they walked down the corridor, Starbuck opened his mouth no less than three times to speak, before changing his mind. He couldn't think of anything to say. 

Cassi suddenly stopped walking and put her hand on Starbuck's forearm. Starbuck stopped and looked at her, a blank expression on his face. 

"Listen, Starbuck, what Cain and I had was important to me, I won't lie about that. I won't lie and say that I don't care about him anymore and that I'm not sad he's gone, anymore than you're not sad about Aurora or anyone else from your past. But we're both here now, alive and well. I care about you a great deal, we care about each other. We have fun and I think we can be good friends, too. I'm sorry I ran out on you without a word, but let's not throw away everything we mean to each other because of a bunch of 'what ifs.'" Cassi didn't mention the concern in the back of her mind, whether she could remain with someone whose life was constantly in danger. 

Starbuck was shocked by Cassi's speech, he still wasn't used to how practical she was about affairs of the heart. Sometimes it was a relief, but sometimes it was disappointing. He wasn't sure how he felt about it now, but after the way he screwed it up with Athena he wasn't about to give up so soon. 

"That's what I like about you Cassi, even in the midst of chaos you're so calm and rational," he tried to put a positive spin on her "sentiment." Everything she said was true he thought, as he tried to ignore the pain in the left side of his chest. He really wanted her words to be true, to be enough. 

Cassi laughed. "I don't know how calm I've been, but I do try to avoid overanalyzing things," she admitted. 

"I appreciate that. I really do, it's so...easy. Let's get you some sleep. Let's get both of us some sleep," Starbuck put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking again towards her quarters. 

"Are there strings attached to this 'walk' Warrior?" Cassi murmured. 

"I don't make a bad deal three time Med Tech. Of course there are strings attached," he ran his hand down her arm suggestively. 

"Good!" Cassi's smile turned to a grin. 

The pair continued down the corridor oblivious to the stares and whispers they left in their wake. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Despite the cycles Athena had spent working, there was a lightness to her step that defied her tiredness. She was on her way talk to Colonel Tigh before she submitted her formal transfer request. 

She wasn't sure whether Tigh had been warned by her Father, but she didn't expect any serious opposition from the Colonel. As his Aide he had final approval of the change and he might not want to waste time breaking someone new in, but as someone who had known her for her entire life and was practically family she knew he would understand and support her decision. 

She had arranged to meet to Colonel off the Bridge in the War Room. She entered the room and saw Tigh alone waiting for her. "Well, Lieutenant, I have a feeling I know what this is about." 

"My father?" Athena asked. 

"Athena, I have known you since before you were born. I recognize that sparkle in your eyes. I haven't seen you so excited since your first patrol and it wasn't so long ago and I'm not so old that I don't remember it. Am I correct to assume you are finally requesting a transfer off the bridge?" Tigh asked. 

"Yes, Sir," Athena nodded. 

Tigh laughed. "We may be in the War Room, but I think that such formality is not necessary from my soon-to-be former aide, and the little girl I taught to swim in the Caprican Sea." 

"Yes, Uncle Tigh!" Athena said with affection. 

"I won't try and talk you out of this, I'm sure that your father and brother have taken on those duties, but I will say that I will miss you at my side. Adama's daughter or not, you're the best tactician I've had at my side in a long time. So I have to ask, are you sure this is what you want? This isn't a decision made in haste of Orion's hasty appearance and just as fast disappearance?" 

"Yes I am certain. You and Father have had your time out there and I know you both fought taking bridge duty for as long as you could. Orion's appearance only solidified my decision, he reminded me I can't put off going after what I want," Athena stated earnestly. 

"That's true. We did not give up flying without much regret. The thrill of battle is a double-edged sword, though. There is no excitement without the danger, and you can never take routine patrols for granted, nothing in that cockpit is routine. I know, I know, you've heard this since your were in nappies, but you can never hear it enough times because until it happens, until you start to get bored by patrols, do you really understand. So, what Squadron should we assign you to? We will be reconstituting the Silver Spar here, in honor of Cain. Maybe you'd like to fly with Sheba?" 

"Blue. Zac flew Blue, Father and you flew Blue. Orion flew Blue Eagle on the Pegasus," Athena stated firmly, having decided without ever realizing it. 

"You won't mind Apollo being your commander? I think it's only fair he has some say in this as well," Tigh raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question. 

"Apollo has bossed me around since birth and he hasn't tried to stop yet, but yes, he should have some say. Both he and Father probably would be comforted to have me under his watchful eye. For the record, flying with Starbuck's team won't be a problem," Athena answered the silent question. 

"He might, but I thought you might want to fly with Sheba," Tigh didn't respond to her cunning response to his unspoken query, he too had heard the rumors. 

"She flies with Bojay. I don't think she'd want to be separated from him here," Athena pointed out. 

"You're right about that, see you are very good at tactical," Tigh nodded his head. 

Athena smiled. "I will miss serving with you Tigh. You taught me a great deal." 

Tigh put hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Then don't embarrass me out there young lady, precision flying is the motto around here." 

"No pressure, right? Just generations to live up to!" Athena exclaimed. 

"You're up to the challenge Athena. Even the Starbuck challenge," Tigh chuckled. 

"I won't shoot him, I promise, unless he really asks for it. No one would believe me if I told them I stood here talking to Colonel Tigh about my love life!" Athena shook her head. 

"And you won't tell them either Warrior!" Tigh commanded with mock severity. 

"You and Starbuck with that reputation thing, if he knew..." Athena broke off at Tigh's glare. "But he won't hear from me, that you two have so much in common, I guard both of your secrets." 

"I have to go back to the bridge young lady, consider your transfer officially submitted, my staff will clear the paperwork. You know it may be some sectars before you re-qualify for full squadron duty and we find a viper for you to take over full time." 

"Yes, Sir! Thank you Uncle Tigh," Athena leaned over and gave the usually stoic warrior a kiss on the cheek, waved and was out the door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few centons after Athena left Adama came walking in. "Well?" 

"Well what old friend. There was no sudden capitulation. I wished her well and told her I would facilitate her request. You know, I haven't seen her this excited in a long time." 

Both men sat down in the War Room seats. 

Adama nodded. "I know, I just wished that she could get as excited about bridge duty, or teaching. Anything but being out there in battle," Adama admitted. 

"A chip off the old block. They always were. Ila wanted someone to stay at home, you want one of the kids to stay on the bridge - they all took after you to spite yourselves." 

"Yeah, I know I should have considered boarding school!" 

Tigh laughed, knowing his friend was joking, and he would never have parted with his children more than he had to. "Boarding school, yeah, then you would have a bunch of Council boobs for children." 

"I happen to be a member of that same Council. Let's not speak with disrespect about who the people have chosen to represent them," Adama said, diplomatic as ever. 

"Then let me just say one more thing - slim pickings," Tigh stated with a straight face that even Starbuck would envy during a game of Pyramid. "At least having Rhys and her committee to torture has kept them out of our hair these days." 

"But the new justice system has somehow turned into an election issue. I don't envy Rhys, but it keeps their noses out of military strategy for a change," Adama remarked laconically. 

"We haven't sat in these seats in many a yahren old friend. It gives you an interesting perspective doesn't it," Tigh looked around the room towards where he and Adama stood giving briefings. "Remember when we sat here, barely able to sit still, eager for our chance to blow away the Cylon predator? It's no different for your children. Too much listening to us wax rhapsodically about The Academy, precision flying and the thrill to fight another day stories and duty." 

"I just hope that her eagerness is tempered by reality," Adama stated quietly. 

"Athena? I've rarely seen a more methodical person. She has a level head when it counts Adama," Tigh assured his friend. 

"She usually does, but I can't help but feel she is rushing into this with some sort of recklessness," Adama couldn't shake the feeling. 

"An edge of recklessness is something every great Warrior needs or they wouldn't be out there. But yes, you are right it needs to be tempered or it becomes merely a death wish. I don't think that her desire is wholly caused by the events of the last secton. You have instilled in both Apollo and Athena a great deal of responsibility to duty and no one who was on that bridge that horrible day didn't feel the sting of powerlessness, Athena more than most. She trained to be a warrior not a technician. It was a quirk of fate that she hadn't yet completed the leadership-bridge rotation you convinced her to take on. Seeing her brother...," Tigh broke off. 

"Yes," Adama said heavily, "I can't deny her that, it has been a long time coming. I guess she sacrificed long enough for this old man and his worries. She has such a comfort to me there on the bridge. I knew she was safe and I knew that in a tight spot I could count on her without giving it a micron of thought. Not just because she was my daughter, of course," Adama was always quick to counter any hint of nepotism. 

"No need to defend her to me, old friend. If she wasn't better than good she wouldn't have been my Aide!" Tigh smiled. 

"My paranoia is showing. It has been good to have the rest of the Council off my back. I do feel guilty for benefiting from Rhys' battles with those wolves," Adama sighed. 

Tigh raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on Adama's about-face. 

"Her father was a great councilor, that severely limits the sorts of attack they can level against her - she is very popular with the people, not to mention a very smart young woman who has managed to hold her own against worse." 

"True, true. Have you considered to what squadron you are going to assign her?" Adama turned the conversation back to Tigh. 

"Well, she'll have to do a part-time assignment until she re-certifies in the cockpit. Then maybe the Blue Squadron? I think that it's the most logical assignment. She requested it in fact," Tigh informed the father. 

"Whether both my children would like it is an entirely other story," Adama responded dryly. 

"I think there is a solution to that," Tigh responded and proceeded to explain his plan. 

END http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Corridor/6439 

Notes: The next story written after this one is Part 3. Part 2 will be out sometime in 1999. Thanks to all my "fans" for their encouragement and commentary. Remember, flattery is the greatest form of flattery =)!! Hugs! 

Feedback to: Athena13@ixpres.com 

Authhor's Notes: This story is a long time in coming. Back in High School (1985?) my best friend and I were required to keep journals for our English class. I don't know about you, but I certainly wasn't going to write any personal stuff in something that my teacher and possibly classmates were going to hear. So we would write fanfiction. Mostly our scenarios were Starbuck (or even Faceman from the A-Team) being injured and rescued by women (poorly disguised versions of ourselves). You can imagine how appreciative our teacher was of that. But even then my imagination was captured by the character of Athena. Not only was she brunette, but she was a vibrant, professional woman who was dating a really yummy guy who turned into a creep and went for the former prostitute. I was only 15, how could I know it would be eerily similar to my future romantic adventures?! 

It wasn't until 1996 that I discovered that there was such a thing as fanfiction and it wasn't until 1997 that I dared to write any. I was in Atlantic City with my friends, I had just taken the NJ Bar Exam and was ready to start writing. Sure enough I managed to write 25 pages of a story I had envisioned since 1985! Of course if completely disappeared off the laptop and the computer disk I was using as a backup! This story is the result of what I tried to resurrect. I hope this his better than that original one (although it had some really neat flashbacks and such I may add in here one day). 

Anyway, thanks to the 1996-1997 members of the BSG Theme mailing list for their inspiration. Thanks to you all for sticking around through these dozens of pages of my writing. 

Athena13 

http://www.ixpres.com/mitiori/ 


End file.
